Network-based media services, such as internet television services and other streaming media services, may store a user profile for each user of the media service. Various settings related to media consumption and user privacy may be stored in a user's profile and adjusted by accessing the profile. For example, a user may be able to choose whether to share information related to any media content consumed by the user with other users in a social network. Such privacy settings generally apply to all media content consumed while the settings are active, and may be adjusted by accessing the user profile via a menu system.
User profiles also may be affected by activities carried out by a user while the user is consuming media (e.g., watching television, listening to music). For example, a media consumption history stored in a user's profile may affect recommendations of other media content items generated by the media server for that user. By using the user's activities to personalize the user profile, a user may avoid having to manually provide these user profile settings.